A problem in the delivery of fresh produce to retail markets is maintaining acceptable quality throughout the distribution system. In addition, shelf life must be maximized to benefit both the fresh produce processor and the consumer. It is also desirable to have a functional and aesthetic package that catches the consumer's eye and can be easily displayed on retail shelves without extra effort by in-store produce personnel.
Many package designs for fresh produce are based on maintaining a controlled or modified atmosphere inside the package during transport, storage, and display. Modified atmospheres help to maintain product quality and shelf life throughout product distribution, display, and use by consumers. For one segment of the produce market, a variety of fresh cut produce items are packed into a multi-compartment “Party Tray” consisting of a thermo-formed tray filled with fresh-cut produce with a lidding film hermetically heat-sealed to the flange of the tray. Because fresh produce continues to respire during storage, lidding film is made breathable either through perforations in the lidding film or the application of a breathable membrane over a hole in the lidding film. The required breathability of the entire package is determined by the type of produce inside the package, the respiration rate of that produce, and the expected storage temperature the package will endure.
One Party Tray currently in use consists of a clear polyester (PETE) dome which is heat-sealed with a PET lidding film, followed by snapping on an opaque cover. This Party Tray is displayed upside down so that the fresh produce can be viewed through the clear polyester dome. The opaque cover doubles as a serving tray for the consumer. There are several problems with this Party Tray design. First, the tray has the breathable member (micro-perforations or breathable membrane) on the lidding film which can be occluded by product or by the serving tray. Even though the lid or serving tray is designed with grooves to reduce the possibility of occluding the breathable member included on the lidding film, this is not a fool-proof method to assure that occlusion is avoided. Another deficit in the current “Party Tray” design is the fact that once the lidding film is removed from the thermo-formed dome, the tray cannot be hermetically resealed, thereby reducing the shelf life of the fresh produce contained within the tray.
An improved package for produce and similar fresh foodstuffs is desired.